You're Okay
by xBearingSecretsx
Summary: "Jiro, Taking her hand in his own, and gently caressing it as the color slowly faded out of her face. The life draining out of her eyes." Rated T for Character Death


**Hey everybody 3 I am going to give you a bit of bad news and a bit of good. First bad. I really don't want to finish I Promise or the sequal. What I do want to do though is make a re-write. So that's what I will do. But I've had a little idea for a fanfiction but never got a chance to write it. This is sort of a preview of it and if you like it PM me and tell me and I will finish :)**

**This is from Shu's POV and "Her, She" is Zola**

She's dead. Or at least pretty close. I knew that before I even got to her.

My heart was in my throat. Nothing I could do or say would ever make this better. For anyone. Especially not Jiro.

I could see it in his eyes. The anger. The saddness. The utter hatred for the mad that did this to her.

Logi.

She never saw it coming. No one did. One second, she's fine. The next, there's a sword going through her stomach.

Only when I saw her pull the sword out and fall to the ground did I really register what had happened.

We ran to her. Fear coursed through my body when I saw the soft, tan sand stained with her blood.

I hoisted her head onto my lap. Telling her she was okay. But she knew she didn't have long.

There's no one hear to help her. Either she will bleed to death, or one of us will take her pain away. Either way, she's dead.

I'm sorry. That was what she mouthed to me. I didn't understand at first what she had to be sorry about.

But I do now.

She was sorry for being careless. Letting herself be impaled with the sword when she felt she could have easily deflected it. Sorry for leaving us alone with Logi and Nene always willing to put up a fight.

There was no use in telling her not to be sorry. It would have just made her more upset.

Jiro, who had just managed to escape Logi's grasp, ran over and ran his hand along her forehead. Taking her hand in his own, and gently caressing it as the color slowly faded out of her face. The life draining out of her eyes.

We made no attempts to speak to her. Jiro just continued to hold her hand, place his hand on her forehead whenever she would give out a pain filled sigh.

We new this would comfort her more than words ever could.

Where are the others? That's all I could think about now. And then I remembered. They had gone with Conrad to search for Legolas who hadn't came back on time. They wouldn't be back until she was gone.

Long gone.

Jiro put his hand on my shoulder bringing me back to reality. He looked down at her, me following his actions and I saw her looking up at the sky.

She was no longer taking the raspy breaths she had been. No longer shaking. No longer blinking.

She was finally gone. Out of pain.

In a way, that was a huge relief to me. She wasn't hurting anymore. Not physically, Not mentally. No pain at all.

I slowly closed her eyes with my fingers. My tears forming a small river on my cheeks.

Jiro, who tried to remain as strong as he could, was looking of to the side. Unable to look at her anymore.

What happened? I heard someone shout behind me.

Everyone ran over to us. Inspecting us then looking at the huge gash on her stomach.

Kluke let out a cry a wounded animal might make. Bouquet began to cry as I am. Marumaro looking away mimicking Jiro.

Conrad knelt down, felt for her pulse, then put his head in his hands.

None of us said anything.

Jiro and Marumaro when off somewhere.

Kluke and Bouquet were gently stroking her hair.

Me, I still have her in the same position I had her in.

Her head on my lap, the blood stained sand, and now my blood stained hands slowly caressing her forehead.

We all stayed in the same position until her body no longer concealed any warmth.

I kissed her forehead and layed her down.

I never thought anything could feel worse than when we lost Homeron.

I was dreadfully wrong.

I took one last look at her, and walked away.

_You are better off where you are now. _

_We all Love You 3_


End file.
